Shun'ei
How Shun'ei joined the Tourney Shun'ei is a manipulator of illusions. Due to his mysterious powers, he was abandoned at a young age by his parents and was raised as a disciple of Tung Fu Rue. Their home is near the Sichuan region where Mian lives and works. Through his training, Shun'ei learned how to control his powers. As Tung's last disciple, he sets out to challenge other fighters from all over the world with his close friend Meitenkun. It is revealed that Shun'ei has one of Verse's power on his left-half, one of the two creatures, along with an unknown blue creature, created from the result of Ash Crimson changing time to erase himself and Saiki; their powers are somehow implanted into Shun'ei in the new timeline. After Verse's defeat, Shun'ei is advised by Kyo to continue his training to keep his powers under control. Shun'ei agrees and vows to train harder. As he trained for the second Tourney, Shun'ei is approached by a robot unit called Bastion. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his right hand on his left forearm. After the announcer calls his name Summons two demonic hands as the camera zooms saying "I just can't lose." Special Moves Aqua Spear (Neutral) Shun'ei pierces a blue demon claw forward. Scarlet Phantom (Side) Shun'ei rushes forward and punches a demon hand forward if close enough. Rising Efreet (Up) Shun'ei summons a demon claw to slash upwards. Blau Wing (Down) Shun'ei swings a demonic hand while hopping. Gaianic Burst (Hyper Smash) Shun'ei summons his blue and red demon hands then closes them together. If he hits, he then shoots two purple balls of demonic energy. Demolish Dimension (Final Smash) Based on his The King of Fighters XIV Climax moves. Shun'ei sets his left hand on his right arm announcing the Final Smash's name. He then flies into the air. If he hits, he and the opponent are then warped into an unknown space, then Shun'ei rapidly punches his demon hands with "DORARARARARARARA!" After 12 hits, he dashes through the opponent punching him/her, then he/she is sent flying away. Victory Animations #Shun'ei closes his demon hands on one another as he takes a deep breath. He then says "Taking it easy is meaningless if you don’t win." #Shun'ei turns and sets his left hand on his waist saying "Alright...one more..." #Shun'ei swings his right hand and scatters small hydrokinesis and pyrokinesis, then says "I feel like I'm figuring something out because of you." On-Screen Appearance Strong demonic energies gather, then form into Shun'ei who says "I... will make it through this." Trivia *Shun'ei's rival is the curious robot explorer, Bastion, while his second rival is the large blue-skinned Netherrealm oni, Moloch. *Shun'ei shares his English voice actor with Steely Dan, Yooka, Jin Chonrei, Coby, Midnight, Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Havia Winchell and Toma Kamijo. *Shun'ei shares his Japanese voice actor with Club. *Shun'ei shares his French voice actor with Rock Lee, Issun, Blondie, Shikamaru Nara, Phecda Gamma Thor, Cranky Kong, Jonathan Joestar, Alakazam and Usopp. *Shun'ei shares his German voice actor with Kiyomasa Kato, Senkuu, Skowl, Book and Ghazan. *Shun'ei shares his Arabic voice actor with Kuroobi, Finnick, Munenori Yagyu and Hercule Satan. *Shun'ei shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Kenichi Shirahama, Diavolo, Mokujin, HR-H, Guyver I, Weezing, Tiger Mask, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Adon, Dr. Clash, Yeti, Lu Meng, Prince Fluff, Ben Tennyson, Kidomaru, Utakata, Zabuza Momochi, F.A.N.G., Tidus, Lavi, Birdie, Dee Jay, King, Griamore and Dreyfus. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters